shigutofandomcom-20200214-history
District Watchers
INFORMATION The "Watchers" are an Urban Vigilante group, founded in Neon District in the year 2042. They are made up of augmented humans, and some of them are actual cyborgs with steel prosthetics. They are known as the "Watchers" because they watch over the Neon District from the shadows, protecting its citizens from cruelty and unfair punishment. They are rivals with City Security, often battling their police officers (or, at least, those they believe to be corrupt), as well as City Authority, as they believe that the Executives are stealing salaries and cutting budgets. Once, a Watch police officer was found unconscious in Chinatown, San Francisco, CA. Witnesses reported that a group of vigilantes donning hoodies and heavy armor attacked the police officer because he was attacking two citizens with a baton. Ever since, the citizens of the Neon District have known them as the de-facto 'protectors', and a complete opposite to the Watch. Citizens report feeling safer than ever while under their watchful eyes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ LORE THE WATCHERS Lore The year is 2042. Corruption is growing more and more in Neon District, North America. Syndicate groups are roaming the district murdering people, stealing whatever they find useful, destroying places, etc. The Watch police officers usually target innocent people and inflict terror by brutalizing them. The angrily population of the Neon District begin to riot, and assault innocent patrol officers, as a method of 'fighting back'. People want change in the Neon District, and they want it NOW. And that’s when it began. On November 17th, 2042, a large group of angry civilians were beginning to grow their numbers, as they prepared for yet another riot against the Watch and City Authority. But, little did they know, this time, things would be much different. Rather suddenly, the upper plaza consisting of Amery International, The Executive Apartments, City Authority, and more suffered from a blackout. The plaza was dark, everyone stood completely still, in shock. A masked figure suddenly appeared. They let out a speech about how corrupted the Executives and the Watch were. Their words were so inspiring, that by the end of the speech, many rioters were now cheering in support of this individual. Suddenly, a huge group of 20 people would be seen coming from every side, surrounding both the crowd and the Watch. The figure spoke once more, and this time, they said; “We are the muffled voice of the people who couldn’t stand their own ground. We are the physical representation of the pain they’ve suffered while you beat them. We are their revenge. We are the Watchers.” And with those words, the Watchers charged the police officers, taking them down one by one as the crowd was blinded by the darkness. They could only hear and see the gunshots passing by as screams of agony pierced their ears. Finally, the power was restored. The rioters, confused and scared, saw that most of the police officers were dead, with the bodies of some having been cut up, their limbs strewn around in a grizzly massacre. The Watchers sent a pretty clear message to those in control; Do not mess with us. The Watchers were a feared organization, mainly because nobody knows where they are located, or what they are capable of. Ever since their first appearance in the riot, people reported seeing figures similar to those that attacked the Watch battling it out with street gangs, particularly the Syndicates, as well as lone patrol units. The citizens of the Neon District are now comfortable knowing that somebody ''is looking out for them and their rights. “We will protect the people no matter the cost. They want changes - we make them happen and no one can stop us. We are the voice of the people... WE ARE THE WATCHERS.” The Code of Watchers The Augmentations of District Watchers The Watchers are most often seen with heavy augmentations, including ones made of solid steel. Some members have even been seen to be cyborgs. They are armed with visors, voice modifiers, and uniforms consisting of heavy armor. A handful of members are even rogue Watch officers. Our Prophecy The Watchers have watched over the chaotic streets of the Neon District for what is estimated to be many years, although an exact amount of time is currently unknown. Most members have decent reputations, and are hoping to stop the corruption boiling within the ranks of City Security, fix the malfunctioning economy, and serve justice to the corrupt Executives. With hard work, they will do as much as they can in order to fight for what they see as moral and fair. Opinions on Violence in the Neon District Rest assured, citizens, that the violence in the Neon District can and will be put to a stop. Every night, as you sleep, we will be outside your doors, fighting for the innocent and resolving conflicts; domestic violence, assault, rape. We will punish those who commit these horrible acts fairly, for we believe that we can live in a perfect society, and stop the bloodshed by as much as 97%. Remember, we absolutely REFUSE to lose our battle. We are both the first and the largest urban vigilante group in the Neon District, and we'll show you that we have worked hard to earn those titles. The Red Eye The Red Eye is the symbol of the Watchers, and it is said to represent the blood spilled whilst watching over the District. The 'blood' is said to be representative of an absolutely unblinking eye, one that has been staring for many years, and one that refuses to blink. It is similar in design to the symbol of City Security, and it is thought by many to be of religious importance to many of the Watchers' members. The Deep Web Some browsers of the 'Deep Web' have claimed to have found recruiting webpages for the Watchers, leading many to assume that their digital presence is confined to the darkest corners of the Internet, far away from the public eye. https://discord.gg/Hj5W9ec _____________________________________________________________ Listen carefully: the Watchers are NOT a force to be toyed with. We have the resources we need to obliterate City Security, and we will stop at nothing to protect ''everyone in the Neon District. We are going to stop, as we call it, 'the contraband and the corruption'. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We are the Voice of the people. We will change all of North America. We will stop the chaos in the Neon District, and we will protect its innocent people. We will fight the crimes of the Watch and the Executives. For we are the Watchers. Category:Factions